


Static Closing In

by Resilur



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Year 0 (Stand Still Stay Silent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/pseuds/Resilur
Summary: What's the harm in leaving the radio on?...What's the point of leaving it on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Berit sat with her grandson’s friends in the diner, as the radio droned quietly in the background.

A woman at another table moaned, covering her ears. Almost cheerfully, Sigrun called over, “Mona, you look about to collapse.”

Hunched over, she continued to send disturbed glances towards the radio. “I don’t get how you people can just ignore the _screaming_. I swear it’s getting louder each day…”

“No, you’re just going crazy,” Sigrun told her bluntly.

Berit had no idea what Mona meant, but she had noticed how fewer stations were broadcasting as time passed. They came through less clearly, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Then one day there was nothing but static.

Petter refused to turn his radio off, though. Sigrun argued, saying it was a waste of batteries. But Petter won in the end, and on it stayed. The uninterrupted static only emphasized how alone they now were, save for the things that lurked outside their hastily-erected fence – things that made her cat hiss and spit.

That woman still claimed people were speaking on the empty airwaves. Poor girl; as rudely as Sigrun put it, she was probably right.

Mona didn’t come to the diner, anymore, and looked more haggard by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigrun casually slung her rifle over her shoulders as they finished up their patrol, giving an almighty stretch. “Want to head over to the diner before heading home?”

“Yes, that sounds lovely, dear.” Berit smiled, keeping her own rifle in her hands, lowered to point at the ground.

Petter no longer kept the radio on constantly, finally bowing to the reality of their limited resources. But he still insisted on turning it on every so often – at least once a day, at random times – clinging to hope.

Sigrun just rolled her eyes at him, not even bothering to argue anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

They had a while before Aksel would expect them at home. Berit loved her grandson, truly, but he was a bit… high-strung. If they didn’t come back by the usual time, he’d likely think they’d been eaten or something.

They passed the time with idle chatter, ignoring the hiss of the radio.

And then, the static shifted.

Everyone in the diner froze, turning to stare at it. No one dared speak. Would they now start to hear those horrific shrieks Mona had been ranting about?

“ _– hear us, please! This is Aurland, please, is anybody, anyone at all, out there? Anybody –_ ”


End file.
